Becoming A Memory
by TreesAndCheese
Summary: One more signature and Canada would be no more. His land and citizens would be absorbed. And Ivan would be left alone. "Please don't cry. Not for me." Frigid fingers brushed away the falling tears that Ivan hadn't noticed. RusCan.


**Author's Note: this takes place in the future. **

Ivan intertwined their fingers and Matthew gently squeezed his fingers and Ivan smiled sadly as it had probably taken all his strength. Matthew slumped against his side on the two fold-out chairs they were provided with in the "viewing room". Ivan carefully wrapped Matthew in his arms and brought him onto his lap as they watched the scene through the one way window.

Alfred was leaning over the grand mahogany desk, one of the last in the world, as he signed away his brothers life. After centuries of love and care, and then centuries of war and strife Alfred finally had what he wanted. Canada's land. Battle after battle, and after many years Matthew finally had to admit defeat. It had been nearly four centuries of constant battle. With this victory, Alfred controlled all of the land in what used to be North and South America. It's not like it was a very important battle, when looking at the big picture, countries were dropping like flies and Canada didn't have much land or strength at the end of it. But what was the cost? America's need for land had completely decimated everything he holds dear.

"Ivan." The voice was wispy and weak, just barley heard. "I want to stand up. I don't want to be sitting down... when... when it happens." Those beautiful violet eyes, why did they have to hold so much pain? _If only, _Ivan thought, _ if only there was something I could do._ And he had tried so hard to save him.

Ivan nodded at his request, supporting the fragile nation as he rose to his feet and walked to the window. Alfred looked at the somber ruler of Canada, she would be put to death shortly, before looking over at the viewing room. Although Alfred couldn't see them, it seemed as if he and Matthew locked eyes for a moment before he looked away.

One more signature and Canada would be no more. His land and citizens would be absorbed. And Ivan would be left alone.

Ivan looked down when he felt a gentle hand on his chest.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry. Not for me." Frigid fingers brushed away the falling tears that Ivan had't noticed. Ivan sobbed, clutching at the digits. "It's not your fault, Ivan. Remember that." Matthew paused to glance at the other room. One last look at his leader. One last look at his brother. One last look at the sky through the widow. He brought his dull grey-violet eyes to look at Ivan, the last person he would ever see.

"And remember, always remember, that I love you." Matthew leaned up and gave him a feather light kiss.

Ivan opened his mouth to say_ 'I love you too" _but at that moment the light left Matthew's eyes and he crumpled to the floor with a whispered sigh.

Ivan gave out broken sob and was unable to catch him in time; Matthew fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. In the other room a solemn America straightened up from the table, shaking hands with his leader as the leader of what was once Canada was dragged away.

~ TreesAndCheese ~

Ivan sobbed, clutching the frigid body close to his chest. He smoothed the hair down and murmured sweet nothings to the one that could never reply again. He pulled him tighter against him as he heard the door open. Alfred and his security had come to take Matthew away from him.

"Russia, you must leave. Please let go of it." Alfred said smoothly, like he didn't want to bother with talking to him.

"He is not an _IT, _Alfred, he is your brother." Ivan growled harshly thorough his tears. _How could he say that? Had he no heart? He didn't deserve sweet, sweet Matthew as a brother._

"Perhaps once," Alfred said passively, "But now he is simply a corpse. Just another of the fallen dead." He barley spared the two on the floor a glance before he snapped his fingers and they started pulling on Ivan, trying to get him off of Matthew.

Ivan felt as if he was drowning in despair as the love of his life literally slipped thorough his fingers.

"Get over it Ivan. Sentiment has no place in war."Alfred turned stiffly to leave. "It's not like you had any trouble getting rid of your sist-" Ivan was up with his hands around Alfred's neck before he could finish his sentence.

"Don't. You. Dare." He said, Alfred was beginning to turn red due to lack of air.

***Bang ***

***Bang ***

Two shots rang out fired by one of America's guards, catching Russia in the leg and chest, causing him to stumble back. He glared though he knew he couldn't die as he owned most of Asia and a good chunk of Europe and Africa.

"I'll kill you." He swore as Alfred slipped away.

"I'd like to see you try." And for one brief moment Ivan saw something familiar- that he sees in himself every day- self loathing.

And as he passed through the door and out of sight there was a murmur, like a whisper of death, "I'd love to see you try."

_Bang._ A shot rang out in the courtyard. The proud leader of Canada was no more, and Canada was simply a memory. And would only be a memory, tucked into the dark recesses of a the minds of two broken men for all time.

**Uh... hey!**

**This is TreesAndCheese. **

**So~ Happy New Year everybody. Here's to hoping next year is full of joy. **

**Anywho~ I shall not be writing during January. It's generally a harder month at school, ya know? I dunno, maybe I just tend to have troubles convincing myself to do work then. But, I shall update stuff in feburary. **

**Also, I know have a story where you can give me one word prompts and I will write a 300-800 word RusCan fic for it. Feel free to read and request there. **

**Please take a moment to leave a review, they mean a lot to me!**

**Tons-o-luv**

**TreesAndCheese**


End file.
